We have discovered a substance in blood which causes vasoconstriction, augments the autoregulatory response, and stimulates prostaglandin synthesis. This substance also affects synthesis of thromboxanes and has marked effects on platelet aggregation. We are examining the effects of this factor on synthesis of prostaglandins and thromboxanes with an aim at determining the causal relationships between these effects and the observed physiological responses.